elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Valen Dreth
Valen Dreth is a Dunmer prisoner in the cell across from you at the beginning of the game. He has been imprisoned for eleven years and is nearing the end of his prison sentence for an unknown crime. He is the target of the Dark Brotherhood quest, Scheduled for Execution. Taunts When starting a new game, Valen taunts the Hero of Kvatch depending on what race and sex is choosen. After his taunting with one of the following statements, he will then say: :Hey, you hear that? The guards are coming... for you! He he he he he. Altmer (High Elf) :Male: Well, well, look at the high and mighty Altmer. Where's your dignity now, huh? Where's that famous High Elf poise and bearing? You know, my time's almost up. Pretty soon I'll be free, and you'll still be stuck in this rat hole, waiting for your execution. That's right. I heard some of the guards talking. You're going to die in here, "High" Elf! You hear me? You're going to die in here! :Female: Well, well, look at the elegant Altmer maiden. Where's your dignity now, huh? Where's that famous High Elf poise and bearing? You know, my time's almost up. Pretty soon I'll be free, and you'll still be stuck in this rat hole, waiting for your execution. That's right. I heard some of the guards talking. You're going to die in here, "High" Elf! You hear me? You're going to die in here! Argonian :Hey, lizard! It must break your heart, huh? Being so close to the water, knowing you'll never get to swim again... You know, sometimes, when they let us in the yard, you can hear the sounds from the lake. The boats, the gulls. So close... No, you'll never get to swim again, Argonian. But don't worry, you'll be dead soon enough. That's right. You're going to die in here! Bosmer (Wood Elf) :Male: Hey! Wood Elf! You're a little far from the forest, huh? Looks like your days of woodland frolicking have come to a tragic end. To go from the gladed realm of Valenwood to a rat-infested hole like this... how very sad. Those walls must feel like they're closing in on you. Pretty soon you'll go mad, and the guards will cut your throat just to stop the ranting. That's right. You're going to die in here, Wood Elf! Die! :Female: Well now, a pretty little Wood Elf. You're a little far from the forest, huh? Looks like your days of woodland frolicking have come to a tragic end. To go from the gladed realm of Valenwood to a rat-infested hole like this... how very sad. Those walls must feel like they're closing in on you. Pretty soon you'll go mad, and the guards will cut your throat just to stop the ranting. That's right. You're going to die in here, Wood Elf! Die! Breton :Male: Pale skin, snotty expression. You're a Breton! The masters of magicka, right? Hmph. Nothing but a bunch of stuck-up snobs with cheap parlor tricks. Go ahead, try your magicka in here. Let's see you make those bars disappear. No? What's the matter? Not so powerful now, are you Breton? You're not leaving this prison 'til they throw your body in the lake. Oh, that's right. You're going to die in here, Breton! You're going to die! :Female: Pale skin, snotty expression. You're a Breton! The masters of magicka, right? Hmph. You're nothing but a stuck-up harlot with cheap parlor tricks. Go ahead, try your magicka in here. Let's see you make those bars disappear. No? What's the matter? Not so powerful now, are you Breton? You're not leaving this prison 'til they throw your body in the lake. Oh, that's right. You're going to die in here, Breton! You're going to die! Dunmer (Dark Elf) :Male: Hey, there! You! Kinsman! I haven't seen another Dunmer in here in I don't know how long. Where you from, huh? Vvardenfell? You got a wife back home? Tell you what. I'm getting out of here in a couple of weeks. When I get back to Morrowind I'll look her up. She must be so lonely. Don't you worry, eh? I'll take care of her long after you're dead. Oh, that's right. You're going to die in here! :Female: I must surely be dead, and in the halls of Azura to look upon such a vision. You are so beautiful, my dear Dunmer maiden... One of the guards owes me a favor, you know. I could get us put in the same cell. Would you like that? You should have some fun before the end. Yeah, you heard me. No matter what the law says. No matter what they told you. You're going to die in here! You're going to die! Imperial :Oh, look, an Imperial in the Imperial Prison. I guess they don't play favorites, huh? Your own kinsmen think you're a piece of human trash. How sad. I bet the guards give you "special" treatment before the end. Oh, that's right. You're going to die in here, Imperial! You're going to die! Imperial criminal scum like you give the Empire a bad name, you see. You're an embarrassment. Best if you just... disappeared. Khajiit :Wake up, kitty! That's it. There's a rat in my cell, Khajiit.... a fat, tasty rat. Does the kitty want it? Is the kitty hungry? You'd better take whatever you can get in here, Khajiit. They don't feed the new prisoners. Didn't you know that? First they starve you. Then they beat you. Then, if you're lucky, they kill you. That's right. You're going to die in here Khajiit! You're going to die! Nord :Male: My, my, you're a big one. A Nord, I'd guess, right? So strong... But you can't bend steel, can you boy? You can't do anything to get out of here. And those big muscles? They're going to waste away. When the end comes, you won't even have the strength to cry for your mother. That's right. You're going to die in here. You hear me, Nord? You're going to die in here! :Female: Oooh, aren't you a fair lass. Your skin is so pale, so pure. And your body is so... strong. Let me guess. A Nord, right? I bet you think you're pretty tough, huh? I bet you can swing a sword and everything. Well, it doesn't matter! Not in here. It does no good to fight. But don't worry. The guards always treat the pretty ones nice. Right 'til the end. Oh, that's right. You're going to die in here, Nord! Orsimer (Orc) :Male: By the Nine Divines, you're an ugly one. But then, all Orcs are ugly. The most repulsive race in all of Tamriel, really. At least you've got that brutish strength, huh? Must be nice to just rip someone apart like some kind of monster. Oh, but you must be the one Orc weakling, huh? Captured by Imperials. How pathetic. You're going to die in here, Orc! Like an animal in a cage! :Female: By the Nine Divines, you're an ugly one. And female, no less. But then, all Orcs are ugly. The most repulsive race in all of Tamriel, really. At least you've got that brutish strength, huh? Who needs pretty when you can just rip someone apart like some kind of monster? Oh, but you must be the one Orc weakling, huh? Captured by Imperials. How pathetic. You're going to die in here, Orc! Like an animal in a cage! Redguard :Male: Wake up, Redguard! Ah, there you are. How do you like your cell, huh? Roomy enough for you? I can't even imagine what it's like for you. No more sunshine, no more open seas. Just a box and a dirty beam of light for the rest of your life. Bet you're glad it won't last long, huh? Oh, didn't you know? No one ever leaves this prison alive! You're going to die in here, Redguard! Die! :Female: Wake up, pretty Redguard! Ah, there you are. How do you like your cell, huh? Roomy enough for you? I can't even imagine what it's like for you. No more sunshine, no more open seas. Just a box and a dirty beam of light for the rest of your life. Bet you're glad it won't last long, huh? Oh, didn't you know? No one ever leaves this prison alive! You're going to die in here, Redguard! Die! Trivia * Valen's descendant, Romlyn Dreth, can be found in . * Having been in the prison for eleven years, Valen would have known the Nerevarine before he was shipped to Vvardenfell, Morrowind for release. Valen lightly references this at the begining of if the Hero of Kvatch is a male Dunmer, stating; "I haven't seen another Dunmer in here in I don't know how long." This is due to the Nerevarine being a male Dunmer by default. See also *Scheduled for Execution ru:Вален Дрет Category:Oblivion: Dunmer Category:Oblivion: Males